


Enjoy the Silence [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Muteness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Temporary Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew if the situation was reversed, he'd have a hard time being silent for three days. Danny, however, would go insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enjoy the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137760) by [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/pseuds/samjohnsson). 



> Cover art by Cybel!
> 
>  

Length: 00:30:30

File size: 33.4 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/EnjoytheSilence.mp3)


End file.
